Aimer
by Aleyzha
Summary: "Sabía que no podías resistirte a mis encantos Bugaboo, es decir. ¿Quién puede?" One-Shot. LadyChat!


_**Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug NO me pertenecen, sin embargo este One-Shot es de mi total autoría.**_

* * *

En lo alto de algún edificio francés Ladybug caminaba de un lugar a otro sin poder controlarse, incluso los latidos de su corazón estaban desenfrenados. La mente de la súper heroína era un caos total. Todo aquello gracias a cierta persona o a cierto gato, o lo que sea que fuese.

¿Cómo era eso posible? Bien, esa no era la verdadera pregunta ¿Cómo podía estar pasando aquello por alguien que no fuera _su Adrien?_ Simplemente inaudito, y eso no era lo peor. El causante de aquello no era nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo Chat Noir.

Tenía que ser una broma, de todos los muchachos de París ¿No podía ser otro? No sabía cómo. ¿Uno menos egocéntrico quizá? Y es que si por lo menos únicamente fuera egocéntrico, sino que para rematar también era un maldito mujeriego. O sea no es que lo haya visto en el acto como tal, pero sí que lo había visto coquetear hasta con una escoba con peluca.

Ya podía imaginar a Chat espabilándose a su alrededor cual pavo real al momento de darse cuenta.

" _Sabía que no podías resistirte a mis encantos Bugaboo, es decir. ¿Quién puede?"_

Cualquiera que los conociera podría decir que aquel gato había declarado su amor a Ladybug un millón de veces. ¿Acaso no era eso perfecto? ¡Ahora podían empezar a salir!

Pero en la cabeza de Marinette alias Ladybug no cabía algo como aquello. Estaba más que convencida que lo único que hacía era burlarse de ella, después de todo ¿No es eso lo que hacen los narcisistas?

Estaba simplemente acabada, sumida en la desgracia y la vergüenza.

Y ese no era el único problema, sino que además estaban sus sentimientos hacia Adrien. Ya se había más que rendido con sus esperanzas de que algún día aceptaría su corazón, sin embargo no dejaba de sentir como si lo estuviese engañando. ¿Gustarle dos hombres al mismo tiempo? ¿Qué clase de persona era?

Dos tipos bien diferentes para acabar de completar.

Tal vez tenía algún tipo de fetiche por los rubios o algo así.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba por la cabeza estos días? Incluso una vez, cuando Chat la salvó de una estrepitosa caída lo único que llegó a pensar fue en lo bien que se sentía estar sujetada de sus amplios hombros y hasta se había preguntado cómo sería recostar su cabeza y dormir sobre alguno. No podía negar que se había sonrojado con la idea.

Y ni hablar de cómo vibraba su cuerpo cuando la grave voz de su compañero de peleas la tomaba por sorpresa.

Era extraño como una de sus peores pesadillas era que ese gato negro se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, mientras que con Adrien había sido uno de sus más grandes sueños.

Bueno, tan extraño no era. Después de todo lo peor que Adrien le podía decir era una simple y amable negación. Sin embargo con Chat Noir era otra historia. En su mente podía ver cómo el tamaño de su ego doblaría al largo y ancho de la capital francesa.

Y estaba segura de que no exageraba.

.-¿Piensas acabar con el piso _, My lady_? -. Una grave voz acompañada de un tono socarrón la asustó y no pudo evitar pegar un brinco.

Eso de la suerte de la Catarina no le estaba convenciendo mucho estos días que digamos, más bien la que parecía la portadora de la mala suerte era ella.

Paró en seco sin poder evitar que su cara se tornara casi del color de su traje por ser prácticamente pillada infraganti. No obstante no se volteó a mirarlo, no le iba a dar gusto de ver un cuadro como aquel.

.-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato _Bugaboo_? ¿O pensar tanto en mi te ha dejado sin habla?.- Dijo Chat Noir como si lo estuviese disfrutando, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza segundos antes.

Cerró los ojos con enojo y apretó los puños con fuerza, a punto de darle una lección a ese astuto gato.

No iba permitir ser puesta en ridículo de tal manera.

.- Es el ratón, _Chatón_. Y la verdad es que no. Solo estaba pensando _algo.-_ Dijo aquello aún sin voltearse, pues el intenso rojo todavía surcaba su cara. Aquellas palabras le habían salido peor de lo que pensaba, después de todo las cosas siempre eran más fáciles decirlas que hacerlas.

.- No soy un _algo, Bugaboo._ Soy un _alguien._ También me puedes decir _tu alguien_ , si quieres.- Esto último lo dijo con una risa suave y llena de algo parecido a la satisfacción, sentía como este se acercaba lentamente con toda la calma del mundo.

Esto la sobresaltó un poco pero siguió en su papel de disimular, mirando las concurridas calles de París como si aquello fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Se aclaró un poco la garganta murmurando lo primero que se le vino a la mente para salir lo más rápido posible de allí.- Si... Yo creo que no. ¿Sabes? Creo que seguiré patrullando por si hay algún Akuma por ahí.

Escuchó una risa burlona casi en su cuello.

.- ¿Qué tal después? ¿No quieres tomar una siesta en mi hombro? Tengo hombros amplios, ya sabes.- Susurró gravemente en su oído.

Algo en la cabeza de Ladybug hizo un clic.

 _Mierda._

 _¡¿HABÍA DICHO TODO LO ANTERIOR EN VOZ ALTA?!_ Además ¿Dónde que había metido ese gato callejero que no lo había visto?

Definitivamente era la reina de las estúpidas.

" _Está bien ha llegado mi hora, adiós mundo cruel"_

.- ¿Q-que? Q-quiero d-decir n-no g-gracias _Ch-chatón_. ¡Adiós!.- Las palabras salieron atropelladamente y acto seguido salió corriendo de allí, alejándose de Chat Noir como si de la mismísima peste se tratase.

Este parpadeó un par de veces algo confundido, mientras una sonrisa tonta se posaba en su boca. Definitivamente eso de espiar no era algo tan malo, a pesar de lo que la gente dijera.

Sin perder más tiempo salió corriendo detrás de ella mientras vociferaba su nombre a todo dar, pero la susodicha parecía no querer escucharle.

No pudo evitar que una risa llena de felicidad inundara de su boca, definitivamente aquel era el mejor día de su vida.

Desde entonces los parisinos aseguran que aquella persecución tan poco convencional del gato hacía la Catarina sigue hasta el día de hoy.

* * *

 _Hola! Les dejo esto por aquí. Esta semana no he podido sacar este programa de mi mente, tengo problemas supongo D; ¿A quien no le ha pasado que no quiere aceptar que se esta enamorando de alguien? Precisamente pienso que así sería Marinette o cualquier adolescente en fase de negación. Perdón si he hecho a Marinette algo exagerada pero yo misma soy así a veces._

 _Pues no tengo mucho que decir la verdad, aproveche para escribir hoy que tenía un rato libre, en fin gracias por leerme._

 _Nos vemos._

 _Con amor, Aleyzha._


End file.
